Falco (USBIV)
'Falco '''is an unlockable playable character in Ultra Smash Bros. IV and makes his fourth appearance in the series since ''Melee. He was confirmed at November 2015 were it was the month that Star Fox Adventures ''was released, alongside with Krystal. In the Star Fox series, Falco, known as Falco Lombardi, is the finest space ace-pilot in the ''Star Fox ''team, where Fox, Slippy and General Peppy are also leading this crew, and he's being well recognised for his arrogant and cocky personality, as well in ''Ultra. Falco is known to be a semi-clone of Fox, as well as Wolf. Falco is a high jumper among of them. He has a different style of specials in his moveset, especially his Reflector comes sideways instead of in the centre as a reflective field. His Fire Bird recovers the shortest among of them but makes a lot of damage based on comboing and has a aerial horizontal momentum at the startup. His Phantasm goes further among of them and goes horizontally like Fox. But has short speed unlike Fox and Wolf and it's very predictable. However, the first frames of his Phantasm has super armor. His Blaster can finch opponents with short speed and range unlike Fox, but it stops opponents for a while. Still, Wolf has the strongest Blaster but has the shortest range. His Final Smash differs from functionality. Unlike Fox or Wolf, Falco's Landmaster as a unlimited durability in the air. Falco's voiceclips are reused from Smash 4, ''voiced again by Mark Lund. Falco ranks the 59th place of the 103rd in the tier list, putting him in the high tier classment (B) behind Pac-Man and after Ghirahim, making him a high tier character. This is a noticable improvement for Falco being a low tier character in ''Smash 4 ''and maintains a high tier character in ''Brawl. However he dropped his place again as top tier character in Melee. '' Falco possesses a strong aerial gameplay for his high jumps. Blaster is now a good tool to approach opponents with his short hops. He has still a great grab game that kills opponents earlier thanks to his lasers. Up-air kills earlier like in ''Brawl. Finally, Falco received a buff on his famous down-air. It has the same mechanic as in Brawl ''but has lag on land like in ''Smash 4 ''to prevent infinite meteor smashes. This is a good tool for off-stage edgeguard against opponents. However, Falco has still some flaws. While short hopping laser, the lasers have a pretty low speed, being predictable, hindering his approch too. His Fire Bird is slightly shorten and very predictable for gimping. His Phantasm is also very predictable off-stage causing many problems by gimping again at later frames. Reflector has stll a poor hitbox and a long frame lag at the end. Overall on his matchups, Falco is a good character to play at the tournaments, but still he has a average representation. Changes in ''Smash 4 Falco seems to be buffed overall to give a more Melee ''feel to it, combined to ''Brawl ''and ''Smash 4. Grounded attacks and grabs and throws are still the same has in Smash 4. His aerials and his special moves are the primary elements to be buffed to imrove Falco's neutral and approach game. Attributes * Aerial attacks * * *Down air still has landing lag preventing his combo skills but it has reduced in this game. (22 frames → 19). * Special moves * *However, like in the previous game, Blaster can't be autocanceled like in ''Brawl ''but his landing lag during aerial Blaster fires has reduced. * * * * * *